


Amach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, The Void, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ba é an tost an chéad rud a thug sé faoi deara, an chéad uair sin a sheas sé taobh amuigh de bhallaí an domhain.





	Amach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81076) by [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana). 



Ba é an tost an chéad rud a thug sé faoi deara, an chéad uair sin a sheas sé taobh amuigh de bhallaí an domhain. Tar éis saol lán le fuaim - lasair ag cnagarnach, amhránaíocht chiúin shásta, scairt feargach, cogair garbh dorcha, amhrán an casúir ar inneoin, fuaim an tsreang bhogha, gáire lúcháireach - guth uaigneach ag caoineadh i bpian, croí ag briseadh go mall \- bhí an ciúin seo neamhaithnidiúil, míchompordach, aisteach.

Lean sé air féin, ar dtús, ag iarraidh an spás folamh a líonadh - ach goideadh a ghuth uaidh mar gheall ar an easpa domhain sin ar gach rud.

Bhí sé ina aonar: den chéad uair, bhí eagla ar Fëanáro.


End file.
